


Turn up the heat

by Halcyonic_Dayz



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Orgy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcyonic_Dayz/pseuds/Halcyonic_Dayz
Summary: Jonah tries to escape the heat by helping himself to Cyrus' pool but finds TJ and Cyrus being intimate and forgets all about cooling off, as he finds himself warming up to the idea of joining them. Later on, Cyrus preparation for their anniversary shows up also. Slash. Read if you are of age. If you don't like the concept of teens having sex then this fic is not for you. (Requested Story)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:- This is a work of fiction, I am not getting paid just trying to pursue my interest in writing. I am not doing this for pay, and I have not nor attempted to claim rights to the TV show Andi Mack. I have no idea of the sexuality of the actors in the show.
> 
> Author Note:- THis is a requested story dedicated to someone who wished to be Anonymous. This is a work of fiction. What you are about to read is 100% fake.

It was a blistering hot day, so hot in fact that Jonah decided to end practice early. He tried calling numerous friends and none was answering their phone. It was after calling Andi that he recalled that Bex was taking them to the local pool. Cyrus having felt under the weather recently declined the invite. Calling Cyrus he was surprised to go to voicemail. Disappointed he had no one left to call but Walker.

"Hi, this is Walker."

"Oh man, I'm glad to reach you."

"oh?"

"Yeah, started to feel as if I am being ghosted." Jonah laughed nervously.

"Why's that?"

"Weeeel, I keep on getting their voicemail and I couldn't even reach Cy who has been sick for the last few days." Jonah tried to keep annoyance in check but asking why you feel as if you are being ghosted seemed obvious to him.

"Hmm, guess he is feeling better as I will be meeting him at his mom's Steph house in about an hour and a half."

'So that's the house he is at this week? I am close by, guess I check in on him and see how he is doing.' "Ok, I guess I will go and visit him then see you when you swing around."

"Sounds great man. Perhaps once I'm done we can grab a drink?"

"Sure."

Hanging up he took a drink of water and soaked himself with the rest. Glad that he wouldn't have to travel around town hunting for his friend he slowly made his way over, seeking any shade he could find.

* * *

"Damn Muffin, I don't know how but your sucking skills have gone up two notches. Have you been practicing on someone else?" TJ growled holding Cyrus head in place and preventing his lover from replying.

Nude in the backyard Cyrus was kneeling on the spread out towels his nose pressed up against the older jock's undeveloped treasure trail, with one hand pleasuring himself and the other fondling TJ's low hanging balls. Humming in delight at TJ's compliment resulted with TJ almost collapsing as his knees started to buckle, as the vibrations from the humming were delightfully sinful.

Gripping Cyrus's hair he remained holding Cyrus's head still while his hips pulled back slowly loving the sight of Cyrus looking up with his baby brown eyes alight with his dark desires, his lips pressing down on his cock as if wanting to hold it in place. His cock slowly being exposed to the outside world, wet with his lover's saliva and his own precum. If he had his way he would have Cyrus in his room all year round with the two of them getting a work out that Cyrus actually approved and plead for when his girls weren't around him.

A strand of saliva was the only connection between the head of his cock and Cyrus's tasty lips before the boy sucked it up and licked his lips.

"TJJJJAY!" he cried out, wanting to get that hard length in his welcoming mouth once more. Either for him to suck or get face fucked with.

"Nope, none more of that. Your friends are gone for a few hours and that jock wannabe is playing around with his little otter friends so." He too dropped down onto his knees and kiss his lover, his hands wrapping around the slightly sweaty boy and started lazily going up and down his lovers back. "Your body is mine to tease and play with for as long as your folks are gone.

Cyrus, as he usually with while nude with an equally nude TJ forgot about his plans with Walker and even if he did recall wasn't willing to tell him about the portrait he asked his friend to make as a surprise gift for TJ, nodded his head in total agreement with TJ's plans for them.

The two embrace one another a second time, then during the third Cyrus was surprised to see himself on his back with TJ on top off him, his groin almost pressing painfully against his stomach. His kisses as if attempting to crawl inside Cyrus' mouth. Giving up on that impossible task his mouth slowly wondered to his neck. Licking the sour taste of Cyrus sweat fueled TJ's hunger and he attacked his neck with a fervorous attitude.

Of the two only TJ had the presence of mind to not leave any hickeys behind where others might see, but it was so damn tempting to mark Cyrus as his so no boy will attempting making a move on his boyfriend. With a growl of annoyance, he left his lovers neck unmarked and planted kisses and licks down the shivering flesh, his groin no longer against Cyrus as he lowered his body so he could comfortably go down on Cyrus body.

Cyrus nipple stood erect, proud and ready for TJ to lightly bite and pull on Cyrus gasp and moan well use to TJ's antics as he assaulted his chest. His cock released a small trail of pre with the sudden twinge of pain, not that either boy had noticed. Cyrus breath quicken as TJ's tongue started twirling around the slightly pained nipple. He gave a small yelp as he felt the jock's hand as it made contact with his hip and started running up the side of his body. His eyes started fluttering with the dual attention, a small part of his brain that was coherent enough suspected it knew what will happen next.

Sure enough, TJ's fingers found themselves at Cyrus' underarm. Brushing against the few pit hair that he started to grow. TJ who was fond of licking him there has been making remarks of shaving it off once it grows in as he hated getting hair in his mouth. The two biggest fight since becoming a couple was Cyrus arguing against shaving his pubes, he won and TJ ended up shaving his off before taking the blade on Cyrus. As for the underarm, Cyrus didn't have TJ's fetish so it remained. The treasure trail ends before making contact with either boy's shaft.

Now Cyrus fought not to have a giggling fit as TJ's fingers tickle him while he sucked away on his nipple. He wished that TJ would turn around and get in the sixty-nine position so he would be too busy sucking on his delicious cock to even be aware of his skillful fingers attacking such a sensitive spot.

"I like your giggles," TJ said stopping his assault on the sore bud but not the tickling itself, all the while smirking that smile that always gets his guy to sprout a boner. Moving back up he captured his smaller partner in another smothering kiss that once over left both of them breathless.

"Get on all fours," TJ ordered after he recovered enough to speak.

Ever so eager Cyrus got into position in remarkable haste, causing TJ to shake his head in amusement. Moving so he had access to Cyrus ass cheeks he patted, caress then squeeze both cheeks before parting them and took a peek at his treat.

* * *

Jonah knocked on the front door and waited. He knocked a second time. He rang the doorbell then paced as he waited. His earlier fear of being ghosted started creeping back but he couldn't fathom as to what it was that he could have done to make Cy-guy angry at him. Deciding that his MVP wouldn't mind him taking a small dip in his pool he made his way around the back and stopped in shock.

There was Cyrus nude and hard with an equally nude TJ. He couldn't see if TJ was hard as he couldn't see the other man's cock. Cyrus sounded like a whore as TJ had his face buried against Cyrus ass, occasionally he smacked one or both of Cyrus ass cheeks that released a bigger moan from his friend.

'What the hell?' Jonah thought, surprised. He knew the two were friends but he never would have imagined this.

"TJAAAAYYY!" groaned Cyrus.

A new need took over the frisbee player, he wanted a closer look at both of the boy's cock and he found himself curious as to what it was that TJ was doing to Cyrus. Cyrus was looking ahead and not to the side so he couldn't see Jonah and TJ was too fixated on the flesh before him to look anywhere else. Creeping slowly Jonah started making his way forward obvious of the garden hose, that tripped him up.

"What the fuck?" curse TJ.

"Jonah!" Screamed Cyrus, collapsing on his butt and covering his privates.

TJ annoyed at the interruption was too angry to care about modesty.

"What the hell are you doing trespassing?" he demanded.

"When Cyrus didn't answer his doorbell I thought he was out and he... well... I figure he wouldn't mind if I take a dip in his pool."

TJ's cock Jonah saw was about the same length as his own but its width put his own to shame. Cyrus' hands covering his own prevented Jonah from comparing it. TJ's head was glittering with pre and was an angry red as if sharing TJ's own frustrations of the unwanted interruption.

"Get lost," TJ angrily said. Once after fucking his boyfriend to sleep he read Cyrus's journal and knew he once harbored a crush on the guy. Seemed Cyrus has a weakness for their mutual eye color. He scoffs wondering what else Cyrus found attractive about the guy.

"But it's sooo hot and I am, well out of water." he whined turning the empty water bottle upside down to prove his point.

Marching towards Jonah he turned him around and press himself against the clothed shorts that Jonah wore. "Walk and don't return for two hours and don't even think about playing with my Muffin or stay and get your ass raped by me."

Jonah didn't even catch the ending of TJ's words to busy trying to cipher the oddness of TJ remark about him playing with the taller boy's muffin.

"Your muffin?" he asked trying to turn back once more.

"Cyrus you idiot! He... Is... Mine!" He thrust his hip towards Jonah to illustrate his point.

"TJ" Called Cyrus.

"I noticed you didn't bring any trunks with you, were you hoping the two of you could go skinny dipping." Now it wasn't just his groin pressed up against Jonah but his chest against Jonah's back. "Have your virgin hands all over his perfectly wet body, having him groan your name when you find his pleasure spots." TJ hands no longer held Jonah's shoulders but wrapped around Jonah's body and caress the less athletic form before him. He bent down and whispered in his ear.

"Look at you grinding yourself against my boner, you could have never satisfied my Muffin, but... since our six month anniversary is near and he once had a crush on you... if you beg real loud so he could hear you, I will let you stay."

"Beg?" he asked, surprised that he was indeed grinding himself against the taller guy.

"TJ" called out Cyrus not liking what he saw in front of him.

"Just a minute Muffin. I think this otter wants to join us." Whispering once more "beg to suck my cock, to have it buried to the hilt inside you. Show Cyrus that you are nothing more than a cum rag and don't even consider placing your cock inside his love tunnel or I'll break it off you before your head is fully inside him. Understand?"

Jonah wasn't sure what has come over him since laying eyes on this scene before him but he has never been so turned on before and the demands and the threat... he loved it.

"Oh TJ, your cock feels so nice against my ass. Let me taste it, suck on it, wrap my hands around your hard shaft. I want to feel it smacking against my face. Share it between Cyrus and I. Have him watch me choke on it while he sucks on your balls. Please TJ, don't force me to leave without your load being emptied in my mouth or ass!"

Cyrus was stunned since hearing TJ mentioning that Jonah wanted to join in. He would never have imagined that TJ would allow another man's hands anywhere near his body.

"Good job slut, play your cards right and on our anniversary you can join us in bed for a round or four," he said to Jonah before biting the excited boy's earlobe.

He left Jonah standing there with his tented shorts and sleeveless shirt as he made his way to Cyrus, taking delight that Cyrus seemed to have eyes only for him and not the otter.

"Would you like your friend to join us? If not it's not too late to send him away." He said it loud enough for Jonah to hear as if hoping that it might make a differences Jonah quickly pulled down his pants and fling off his sleeveless shirt all the while moving towards them. TJ said that Cyrus ass was off limits but nothing about the rest of him, so with quivering hands, he touched Cyrus thigh the other his chin and with a brief looked at TJ first he hesitated but after agreeing to suck and get fucked figured a kiss was nothing then kiss his first boy.

The kiss was surprisingly pleasant and nothing like kissing a girl. The kiss that he experienced were timid as if both parties were afraid that if they were more forceful than the other would break. Cyrus kiss was forceful, his tongue demanding and Jonah wanted nothing more than to meet him halfway.

"My turn," TJ remarked as soon as they part ways.

Both Cyrus and Jonah expected him to kiss Cyrus but it was Jonah he kissed and he stole Jonah's breath away.

"Damn Otter, was I your second kiss?" Laughed TJ as Jonah heaved. "This is how you do it."

He now kissed Cyrus who practically crawled onto TJ's lap during their kiss. It was a sight to behold and awkward for Jonah who felt he was intruding and yet he couldn't look away as he craved such action for himself.

"Oh TJ" moaned Cyrus afterward.

"Love you" Replied TJ.

Jonah had never felt so intrusive.

"Since your buddy can't kiss, perhaps your willing to teach him how?"

"He wasn't that bad!" Protested Cyrus wanting to defend his friend. Jonah's face was beet red.

Cyrus kissed Jonah again, differently than before with more tongue. He couldn't seem to summon the enthusiasm he displayed with JT but it was still addictive for the other boy who pushed for having it last longer.

Another quick kiss between Cyrus and TJ followed by a "Don't ever change" and TJ stood up his erect cock hovering between the two friends faces.

"My gorgeous Muffin first as is his rights."

Cyrus started on his low hanging hairless balls, small licks and taking one entirely in his mouth. His tongue lavishly caresses around it, exploring every inch as he rolled it around inside his mouth. With a pop he let it escape while his tongue crept up the attaching skin and touched the lowest part of his shaft. Wetting his tongue he stuck it out and continued where he left off, with his tongue traveling up his lovers wide and impressive length.

"Oh man" groaned Jonah, wide-eyed and pumping away at his own cock.

"Yeah, show him how a real man does it"

Rising himself a little higher he pulled back TJ's foreskin further and bathed his head with his skillful licks, just before he started to go down on it a voice interrupted.

"Can I try?"

TJ smirked seeing Jonah's surprised look as the young guitar player didn't intend to interrupt his friend.

"TJ?" asked Cyrus looking up at him that made the jock's heart race.

"Your call Muffin"

"Sure I guess"

Moving aside to give Jonah room the two watched as he licked his lips nervously as he eyed the hard cock before him.

"Mind your teeth," said TJ.

Swallowing he found himself more nervous than ever but also excited at the challenge at hand. This cock wouldn't look like it will fit in his mouth both by the size which seemed the same as his own and the width which looked double his, and if TJ went through with what he said it be going up his virgin ass soon. He never considers sucking a cock or getting fucked by one but now, he would regret it for the rest of his life if he chickened out.

"You can do it J-man" encouraged Cyrus, noticing that he seemed frozen.

"Yeah, I can"

"hurry up already" complained TJ.

"Take your time and do mind your teeth, try it with your eyes closed at first." Coached Cyrus wanting to see his lover and former crush together.

Since TJ clearly had little to no respect for him and he felt comfortable and trusted Cyrus he closed his eyes and did what he wanted to do. He rubbed his face all over the shaft, taking note of its warmth as it brushed and ran across his moving face. Cyrus saliva and TJ's precum trail being left behind. Eventually, he remembered he was meant to be licking and sucking on it and stuck out his tongue as he continued his antics.

"Damn slut" groaned TJ pushing Jonah's head back a little then rotating his hips to pelt the boy's head with his shaft. "I want a proper blowjob, not this foolishness." He released him after two more smacks with his shaft.

Grinning like an idiot he mimicked everything that Cyrus did then stop where he unintentionally interrupted them.

"Not bad for a virgin, I suppose." TJ reluctantly praised.

"Let's suck him on either side," requested Cyrus having seen it in videos.

"Sounds good love then it's your turn."

TJ enjoyed the sight of looking down on the two as they lick either side of his cock. Unfortunately, a second person decided to wander into his boyfriend backyard and he still hadn't gotten Cyrus cock inside his mouth at all that day.

"Hot damn guys" Called out Walker, already dropping his shorts to his ankles and working on the removal of his shoes.

"Who is this clown?" He asked Cyrus annoyed.

Cyrus liked before covered his still hard cock. Jonah was doing the same while also trying to hide behind TJ.

"Walker and he... Wellll, I asked him to paint a portrait of me for our anniversary."

"Hmmm, sounds good babe and was the portrait you had in mind a nude one?"

"No, of course not!"

"Can it be?" asked TJ.

"Having you as my first nude model will be a great experience." Suggest Walker, now nude from the waist down.

"Can you three discuss this another time? I want to taste some cum!" Whined Jonah.

"Fine, who knew that you be a slut for cum so easily. Go and continue sucking me off while Walker sucks you and I will rim my guy."

Having gotten rid of his shirt and hearing the instruction, Walker knew who he was partnered up with. But before he started feasting on Jonah's goods he wanted to play. Cyrus was flat on his back with TJ hunched down low to blow his boyfriend, his lower half off the ground so Jonah can get to him like Cyrus Jonah was laying on the ground. Leaving the front of his body to be played with by Walker.

Walker's hands moved up and down his nicely firmed body, observing every jerk and quiver the school's heartthrob made. He ignored the leaking cock and his erect nipples entirely deciding he found all the spots to get a reaction moved to his arms, the arms were less responsive and he wasn't all that surprised by that.

The legs were much the same as his arms but he had a cure for that and with a mischievous grin, the boy who never forgets a person's feet started having his first lesson on the pleasure that can be brought on by a guy with a foot fetish.

TJ had no qualms rimming when that person happened to be Cyrus, he has no desires on rimming or blowing anyone else. Before he met his favorite Muffin his inspiration was merely to win the school countless trophies with the occasional secret date here and there. Never with the same guy more than thrice and nothing more than kisses, hand-holding and possibly groping if that guy was cute enough. Cyrus changed all that even before he, TJ Kippen, convinced Cyrus to go out with him on their first date. It will utterly destroy him if they part and suddenly the otter's sucking changed dramatically and he was just as skilled as Cyrus, but still, he just couldn't compete, but, man could he suck a mean cock.

TJ's mouth lapping around his hole, poking against it, applying pressure, forcing itself inside was just as remarkable as all the other times. The fact that it was TJ, that he would look at him, want to be with him, do this was surreal and Cyrus wanted to do right by him. TJ's tongue swirling inside made his toes curl in delight and a steady flow of precum drip from his hard member.

Jonah was in a similar predicament as Cyrus thinking his cock will never be dry again with the amount leaking from it. Walker's tongue was all over his toes, it felt so bizarre feeling the wet appendage between his toes and when he started sucking on his toes he almost squealed in delight. He wondered to himself if getting blown could possibly be any better but it seemed unlikely.

Walker's hands were all over both of Jonah's feet his mouth slobbering over the hairless toes. Jonah's foot tasted great even with his sweat the fact that he has been trying to force more than he could take a great boost to his ego. The young painter wished that Jonah's didn't have a mouthful of cock so he could hear his conquest cries of passion, and he wondered how he would react when he started rubbing his growing cock against his friend's feet. But first, he needed to taste the other foot.

"Oh god TJ I need you inside me!" Groaned Cyrus needing something bigger and thicker, to reach the places that even TJ's talented tongue can't go.

"Good, if your friend continued much longer he just might steal the load that is rightfully yours."

"Hey!" wheezed Jonah after the cock was removed from his mouth, "you promised me that load for my throat or ass." he felt confident that he could joke around and get away with it if TJ's attention was focused on Cyrus, which at that moment it was. All he received was a slight growl by the older jock.

"How do you want it?" TJ asked.

After consideration Cyrus wanted to do more than lay around so he opted the cowboy position, he wasn't sure if it was reversed or not but every time he positions himself so he could watch TJ's expression as he rode him.

Walker now had his wish and heard Jonah gasp, moan and utter the Lord's name like a mantra as his tongue explored the other foot of Jonah Beck. Normally his partner's fend him off after he finished or barely getting started on their feet but Jonah seemed to crave it as much as he. Soon he shall rub his manhood and smear his precum over his feet, follow by a quick licking then he will finally get around on sucking the cock that has never been touched except by Jonah himself.

After teasing his lover with his grinding his cock against his hole and pretending that he was about to enter just to withdraw himself he actually started to force himself inside, with Cyrus pleas now coming to a halt. Even after all this time he felt astonishing tight, Cyrus still got just as red as he fought to accept every inch sliding inside. The concentration he wore, the biting on his lower lip, his name being said as his ass finished its descent was adorable and TJ would have fallen for him all over again if such a task was possible. As always Cyrus remained still getting used to the feel of him before he started moving, small movements at first then steadily more and more Cyrus rose up before dropping back down, the two lovers lost to each over forgetting Jonah and Walker as they both moan in pleasure.

Having Walker rub himself against his feet was not as thrilling as his tongue and mouth, the licking afterward was better but unfortunately, there was no more sucking. The kisses he gave to his legs was weird but in a good way, his mouth on his ball was shocking and great, taking both testicles inside his mouth was awesome and he thanked his lucky stars that he didn't shoot his load then and there. When Walker went down on him he couldn't help but thrust inside that sensational mouth and regrettably he did cum while Walker tried to recover from the thrust and the sudden load filing his mouth didn't help him any.

Jonah's sudden thrust took him by surprise, he figured a guy like him would have had a blowjob before. The load pouring into his mouth was the second giveaway that this was his first. Throat sore from the thrust he couldn't handle swallowing the load with ease and most of it ended up on Jonah or the ground. Recovering from his predicament he started cleaning off the wet wilted cock then the puddle of cum of the owner, while Jonah may or may not have licked off the droplets of the ground Walker himself had to much respect to do so himself and ignored those as he started to coax Jonah to hardness, his thoughts on which one of them will be bottoming.

Neither TJ nor Cyrus knew when it happened, they didn't even know it was happening at all as both of them were now on the ground. TJ still making love to his partner while they had each other tongues down the other's throat. Cyrus was making small whimpering noises as his prostate was being stroked with TJ's thrust. TJ's warning and bliss being swallowed by Cyrus as he unleashed himself deep inside his boyfriend. Cyrus couldn't have been happier as he felt each new blast. Together the two wrap themselves in a hug and remained there.

The two heard Walker and Jonah and with some effort turned to watch and saw Jonah spread eagle with one leg spread awkwardly while the other was on Walker's shoulder. Walker's thick dark cock buried inside the former virgin, his hand stroking Jonah's while the other caress and played with Jonah's body seemingly already familiar on where to go to make him moan and cry with ease.

"That's it J-man, cry out for me!"

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, harder, breed me."

His face a brighter shade then Cyrus has ever been. The sweat glistening on his unmarked skin. Walker wasn't doing much, and TJ suddenly noticed it felt like he just got out from a storm himself. The spell of watching Cyrus's friends mate broken he attempted to get his Muffin to join him in a dip in the pool, while they finish up.

"You like my cock inside you, don't ya?"

"Yeah, feels so good. so warm, so damn right. Its where it belongs." moan Jonah with each thrust.

'Should have done this way earlier.'

"Oh fuck, here it comes. Where do you want it, hole or mouth?"

"Hole, hole, come inside me!"

Each shot sent a wave throughout his entire being. He knew Walker alone wouldn't satisfy his needs, and he prayed that TJ, Cyrus, Walker and every other guy he could convince would breed him on a daily basis. It felt so dirty and so right in equal measures. He needed something in his ass, in his hands, in his mouth. Now with Walker's cock deflating he squeeze down on it wanting, needing it to get hard and Jonah had his second orgasm and it wasn't as satisfactory as he still hadn't tasted anyone's cum nor felt it sliding down his throat. Walker somehow knew and licked it up followed by kissing him still with his mouth full of Jonah's load and a content sigh left the spent boy as the two shared it.

"Hey guys, care to join us?" offered Cyrus splashing at the pair.

TJ grab him from behind and dipped him beneath the water.

"Just so you know if you join us it be war."

Splashing the pair also he gave a heartfelt laugh before swimming off as an angry Cyrus emerged giving chase to exact his revenge.


	2. The Anniversary

A change had taken over Jonah after his experience that hot day. He started wearing clothes that were a few sizes too small. The few shirts that he owned that had to be buttoned on the top were left unclasp and he was forever finding any excuse to touch you if you happened to be men.

A small growing number of boys knew that Jonah was a slave for cock and they could be as rough as they want and he would just come crawling back for more. It was also rumored that it was Walker that ignited Jonah's hunger, which only raised the artist popularity.

Both Jonah and Walker were looking forward to today as it was Cyrus and TJ's anniversary and they were counting down the hours. The special event fell on a Saturday but both Cyrus and TJ pleaded to want to have their own time together before dealing with fucking their guest senseless, which Jonah and Walker agreed was totally acceptable. The two walked down TJ's street and chatted as they slowly approached his house.

"You ready for this?" Walker asked, feeling a tad nervous as it been a while since he bottom.

"Hell yeah. Haven't ridden a cock at all today."

"And sucking?"

Jonah shrugged, "Lost count but that doesn't count anyway."

Walker made a noise that Jonah took as an agreement but froze when he heard what Walker said next.

"I think tomorrow I will ask Marty out,"

"What? Why? You know you can always breed me."

Walker knew this to be true. Jonah would always drop in for a booty call and he will always smell of sex and his ass would show evidence that it was recently used but Walker wanted more than just a hole to screw. He also suspected that Jonah would be hurt to learn that Marty wasn't after some randoms sloppy seconds.

"I know and I will still stick it to you."

At this Jonah grin and Walker couldn't help but admire the smile.

"But I can't help but want what Cyrus and TJ have."

"I guess that will be nice. So is it time?"

The two found themselves at TJ's front porch and after checking his watch Walker confirmed that it was indeed past the agreed upon time.

Someone must have been waiting just behind the door as it swung open before either boy press the Kippin's doorbell. Whoever opened the door stayed behind it preventing either guest as to know who let them in.

Walking in they saw it was Cyrus, completely nude and covered in love bites and scratches, he was also clearly happy even if his cock was currently soft, judging by the expression on his face. Both also saw him wincing as he walked and realized his ass must be sore and yet he seemed to dance to a beat only he could hear.

"Thank god you are here my ass couldn't take another load."

"Wouldn't his ass be just as sore, since he has promised to bottom to you today and not being used to it,"

Cyrus scowled, "he did but hasn't yet. His postponing it till after you two are gone. At least he better or he will regret breaking his word to me."

"Muffin I have you know that I am a man of my word."

Walker jumped as he felt TJ's arms suddenly around him, his hard cock pressing uncomfortably against Walker's ass.

Jonah grinned at his friend's predicament already bored with the chatter and wanting some action. He started undressing while Cyrus watched his lover, wondering if he will actually take TJ's cherry which was meant to be his gift to him. The way he acted Cyrus just can't help but feel like he was getting cold feet.

"What the fuck!" cried out Walker in his surprise.

"You two were so busy admiring Muffin's beauty you failed to see me in the room. Totally understandable really as I could stare at him all day. But I expected better from you clown as you did paint those two nude pics of him."

One picture was Cyrus on TJ's bed with a firm grip on his erect cock, the other was again on TJ's bed laid with both of them laying side by side, pretending to be deep asleep. Both of them actually favored the sleeping painting but for TJ it was a tough call to make.

Much like what TJ did earlier with Jonah in Cyrus backyard Walker felt his earlobe being gently nibbled on by the basketball player, then he saw Cyrus directly in front of him before his mouth was captured in a kiss.

Since Jonah's rebirth as a boy whore, Walker has had a more active sex life. But Jonah wasn't interested in kisses really and while Walker was occasionally involved with Jonah and some random boy the unknown boys were even less interested in kissing so this kiss meant a lot to Walker and strengthen his resolve to asking Marty out as he didn't realize how much he misses feeling a boys lip against his own.

A now nude Jonah was now on his knees beside Cyrus and Walker his hand was gently holding Cyrus now semi cock. Walker like Jonah was hard but still dress but he felt TJ's hand fiddling around with his pants trying to free his cock from its confinement. Jonah hadn't tasted Cyrus since that hot day and he hungered to taste it once more. It was truly a remarkable feeling and seeing the soft cock grow to his hand's influence.

"Guys turn so I can suck each of you," the pleading was clear to all the residents within hearing distance.

A smile pass between Cyrus and Walker and the artist as they moved as one to make their friend happy.

Being eye level Jonah quickly strip Walker from the clothing he wore below the waist and the darker skin boy groan feeling TJ's hard cock now sliding up and down his crack. He lifted his legs up one by one and Jonah help him fully removed his pants once the socks and shoes were obviously off.

It was all the patience that Jonah had before it was gone before he presses their two cock heads together and stuffs his face full with their shafts. This was a first for Cyrus and while he enjoyed being deepthroated and he certainly was not getting his full cock inside the warm wet mouth he couldn't complain.

Walker was more interested in TJ's cock and prayed that lube was nearby or better yet that he be rimmed, he doubted he could take the jock dry and he wasn't feeling courageous enough to try.

"Look at him getting on all fours, he obviously wants a cock inside him from both sides. Is that why you two aren't together? Are you both bottoms?"

"I'm just as much a top as I am a bottom," Walker replied, conflicted with the joint blowjob with Cyrus while having TJ's cock rubbing back and forth with his crack.

"You be the second guy that I ever fucked," TJ replied as he started necking the darker tone boy.

Gasping from both surprise and pleasure Walker admitted between moans that he needed to be prepped before he could handle taking TJ's appendaged.

With Jonah desperate to take his first cock up the ass for today, Cyrus wanting to fuck TJ but willing to settle for Jonah for the moment and Walker needing his hole to be moist with either lube, spit or precum the four boys decided to relocate away from the front doorway and get more comfortable.

Now TJ stood on the bed with Walker on all fours blowing him. Also on all four was Jonah who was rimming Walker while Jonah was getting drilled dry and bareback from Cyrus. Cyrus Goodman never thought this day would ever occur, but it has and the only thing that could top this was if he and TJ double penetrated this horny sexy teen.

Jonah wasn't a huge fan of rimming but he had some experience if it wasn't for Cyrus dominating his ass he would reach for Walker's cock and pull on it so it pokes through between his friend's legs and starts doing what he loved to do. He had a job to do and once TJ was done with Walker than it would be time for TJ to deliver on his promise he made to him during that hot day.

Walker was struggling to get all of TJ inside his mouth, odd since TJ and Jonah was of similar size. His balls felt heavy as if it still contained a lot of cum for the festive activities still to come. Walker wanted to feel this cock erupting while deep inside him feeling his tunnels being flooded by a load only Cyrus got to sample on regularly.

TJ regretted making plans for these two to intrude on their day. If it wasn't for them he would have allowed himself to be his boyfriend's personal butt toy all day long but the very concept that these two will see him today just having been used, limping with cum dripping out of him made him self-conscious. He would rather face tomorrows problems then, after sleeping off the pain and cramps and if he was feeling up to it another shag where he might bottom if he was certain that he could walk it off afterward.

Instead, the day grew late and with each passing hour, Cyrus grew more and more certain that he had no interest in fulfilling his promises. He just wanted to cum in both boys watch his boyfriend use both boys then throw them out and submit to Cyrus whims.

_He would look so hot playing the dominant master. Surely Walker is suitable ready by now?!_

"Enough of this shit, It's time to get fuck,"  _Good no snide remark from Muffin._

Walker opted to get fucked on his back and Jonah requested to get drilled in the same way.

Both Cyrus and TJ enjoyed watching Jonah's face as he got screwed hard and fast. Walker was almost as good but his face did scrunch up in pain when he first started. TJ was impressed and hoped that he will take it just as well for when his time will come. Not once did the artist asked him to take it out. Stop, yes but never out.

He was less impressed when Cyrus moved down and kiss his former crush. He knew why and figured two could play this game and while he had no desire to do so leaned forward to kiss his temporary partner.

 _That bastard!_  Cyrus raved to himself coming out of his kiss to see TJ having a sloppy kiss with Walker. He was so looking forward to this day and finally being the top for once and while he enjoyed the numerous sex and the new positions that he thought was impossible or would just be painful he never once got to be the dominant partner. Well kinda, he did enjoy pinning TJ to the floor with his foot. Having him squirm on the floor and the begging alone almost made him cum with the dirty things he had in mind for his "master."

_But not once did my cock went anywhere near his hole!_

It didn't escape Cyrus that TJ wasn't even looking while he kissed Walker. His kisses weren't usually sloppy but hungry the hunger was thrilling for the Jewish boy as he felt wanted and needed. The first kiss of each day left the two breathless and hard and craving more. It was a real struggle if they were press for time and unable to have a quick shag.

Walker started stroking himself once the kiss was over, Jonah, however, ignored his hard cock. He was merrily sucking on some fingers while his other hand played with Walker's nutsacs.

_If I dated Jonah I get full access to his ass anytime I want. He seemed just as eager to suck cock, his kiss however still lacks that spark. The writing in the boys' cubicle also indicates that my cock alone will never satisfy him. Why am I even thinking about this? I'm happy with TJ, I just want TJ to look at me in the same way that Jonah is now._

Jonah's eyes were glazed in heat and lust, Cyrus cock felt wonderful as it made contact with his prostate. Cyrus weight and body made his own feel alive in a way that Ultimate Frisbee lacked. He enjoyed it rough, he loved it fast, the sound of flesh meeting flesh has him envious unless it was him being used. Other than a stiff cock inside him he wanted to be degraded.

Hearing the boys talk about him in a crude manner was just as good. That they want to take him while their friends watch them be a real man. How their girlfriend should watch as they are too much a prude. How he was nothing more than a cumrag, pussy, a bitch boy for their pleasure. So many different things they whispered in his ear as they had their way with him and a few keep it up throughout the ordeal and he cums without assistance from his or their hand and he just feels great as he rides that high, feeling the warmth of the cum on his person or inside.

Now with Cyrus hard still cock thrusting in and out of him Jonah felt his own cock hard and dripping. He wondered if his friend will be able to get him to cum but somehow doubted it. Further stimulation with Cyrus playing with his prostate could do the trick, he sure was doing a decent job on his ass.

Walker's hands sought out Jonah and the two bottoms hold hands as their individual tops made them feel good. It was a rare occasion for Walker to bottom and he ponders as to why he does not do it more often. The two moan and cried out for them to go harder, faster and how good it felt while Cyrus and TJ grunted and swore and told them to take it. Walker wanted to cum while TJ was inside him and his available hand started stroking himself.

Cyrus started to slow and wanted a new position and Jonah was more than happy to apply. Cyrus was now on his back alongside Walker as Jonah held Cyrus throbbing manhood and lowered himself. This was one of Jonah's favorite position while having a threesome as he fucks himself while sucking the third, that or being spit roasted.

"Oh god," moaned Walker at the sight beside him while getting pleasured and he started coating his chest with his own load. This set off TKJ as he felt Walker's ass constrict while he rode out his orgasm. His own couldn't deal with the onslaught that befallen it and he too reached his edge and release his own load, this time inside someone that wasn't Cyrus.

Cyrus was panting and had no idea how he lasted as long as he has. He barely had the strength to move, he could feel spittle of Jonah's precum being flung off his waving cock as he moved up and down. It was a beautiful sight that he only thought he would see in his wildest fantasy as he assumed that Jonah like TJ would be the top in the nonexistent relationship, and here it was actually happening and with the expression, Jonah wore he was loving every second of it.

The smell of Walker's release excited the two remaining boys as Walker and TJ recuperated from their session. Jonah now was raising higher wanting to feel every inch of Cyrus returning back to his welcoming hole, Cyrus, however, was biting on his lip afraid on be being too vocal as he cum. TJ moved closer to his boyfriend as Walker watched on while Jonah seemed oblivious.

He kisses his lover and it was like Cyrus floodgates were released as he came. The load filling Jonah even had him surprised as he felt the warmth spread. It was his first cock for the entire day and now his ass felt like it contained the several loads it normally would have received by the point in time. The orgasm seemed to be too much for the Jewish boy as he lost consciousness during his orgasmic bliss.

Jonah moved hesitantly up and down as he waited to ensure that Cyrus was truly done before climbing off. He was pleased with how events turned out and was eager for TJ to have his turned on his used ass. Already he felt his friend's juices running down his leg and wanted TJ to plug that hole.

"Well with Muffin asleep I guess we will finish up our foursome some other time," TJ mumbled as he snuggled up with his boyfriend. He was too tired to keep up the tough guy persona.

"But, how about you cum inside me just the once?" protested Jonah who was looking forward to feeling this cock every day since first feeling it against his crack.

Neither Jonah or Walker knew if he heard him as TJ rested his head next to Cyrus and closed his eyes. The scene cut Walker's heart as he wanted to feel the same contentment and prayed he might find it with Marty once he asked him out.

"TJ," whined Jonah wanting the jock to take notice of him.

"Let's go, my parents should be out and I'll fuck you." Offered Walker while tugging on Jonah's arm.

"Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review. This ending might be changed (though I doubt it as the requester usually likes my updates) as the requester has not confirmed his pleasure of the ending. Next up (this part has been altered)will be Cyrus topping TJ at the start then Jonah and Bowie will get down and dirty. The chapter after that will be Walker with Marty. So long and thanks for reading. If you spot any mistakes please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how to end this without rumbling on so... The End. Please Review having just read this. No flames as I'm fragile.


End file.
